The paint or coating in prior art is used to protect the structures and buildings, prolong life of the structures and buildings, and maintain beauty of the structures and buildings over a long period of time. Thus, paint or coating should be easy to use and odourless. The film formed by the coating should have better gloss, maintain the film for long time, have good chemical resistance, for example, solvent resistance, chemical resistance, weather resistance, water resistance, antibacterial, and have good physical characteristics, for example, non-flammable, flame-retardant, waterproof, high adhesive force, insulation, and so on, and should insure the safety for not harmful to human body and not causing environmental pollution. These features are the final goal of paint or coating.
Traditional anti-corrosion coatings or building coatings are made by organic compound that is extracted from crude oil and mixed with a variety of chemicals, so it contains a large amount of organic elements. When the paint or coating is applied over a period of time, the cracks will appear on the surface of the film formed by coating. Microorganisms will propagate in the cracks, and the film will peel off. If being exposed to ultraviolet light for a long time, the film will discolor and the pollution resistance will go down. In addition, most paints contain various pollutant that are harmful to human body, such pollutant will cause skin diseases, headaches, vomiting sickness and other environmental diseases. Moreover, the petroleum storage is limited, but the demand is sharply increased. The supply of raw materials of the paint production is also getting more and more intense. At the same time, in order to solve problem of the traditional coatings above mentioned, various inorganic coatings are provided. The inorganic coating mainly comprises binders, pigments, solvents, and additives. The conventional ceramic coatings contain binders, which are organic polymers such as silicon, epoxy resin or terylene resin, ceramic filling powder, or organic solvents such as acetone, benzene, toluene, xylene and ethyl acetate. Most of the additives are organic material as well.
Water-based inorganic coatings have many advantages that organic coatings does not have, such as high hardness, excellent weather resistance and stain resistance, solvent resistance, long-term heat resistance and environmentally friendliness, and so on. So they are used in industry anticorrosive paint, civil building coating and special coating widely.
But water-based inorganic coatings have obvious friability, very poor flexibility, and larger shrinkage, and these drawbacks result the poor shock resistance. In addition, it is difficult to form a film, and the film of coating is easily to break and cause serious cracks. Meanwhile, the pure inorganic coating needs high temperature for curing. The existing low temperature curing inorganic coating, also called inorganic ceramic coating, can be cured at the temperature of 200 degrees Celsius, thus, there are many problems and inconvenient in the work process. For the defects above mentioned, the water-based inorganic coating is difficult to use widely.